


The Pitter Patter of My Heart

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aster comes from his own AU, But I suck at coming up with names so please bear with me, G and Aster are not related in this fic since they're from different worlds, Gaster Papyrus goes by the name Aster, Happy Valentine's Day!!, Just a little making out for the holiday, Like how G has Echotale Aster has his own AU, No Smut, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has astraphobia, Reader is gender neutral, Reader likes the rain but is scared of thunder and lightning, Reader-Insert, Thank you for all your support!, This is a Valentine's Day present for all my lovely readers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I know it's not very creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: You've been pinning for Aster for several weeks now, but you haven't been able to work up the nerve to tell him how you feel. Finally, you decide you've had enough and choose to take advantage of the romantic atmosphere of Valentine's Day and confess. Unfortunately, your plans fall through when Aster tells you he'll be out of town for a conference. That's why you're now home alone on Valentine's Day. To make matters worse, there's a bad thunderstorm outside, and you have a serious case of astraphobia. This day seriously can't get any worse.At least, that's what you thought before Aster suddenly appears before you because he was worried about you. Maybe you have a chance to turn things around after all.





	The Pitter Patter of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, I wrote this oneshot as a result of a poll I held on my Tumblr. I wanted to write something for my readers for Valentine's Day, so I asked my followers/readers to vote on which skeleton they wanted to be their Valentine. Gaster Papyrus tied for first with Underfell Sans, so I decided to write separate oneshots for the two. This is the first one that I'm posting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

Ah, Valentine’s Day. On this day, couples will exchange gifts and spend time with one another as they celebrate finding the love of their life. Many people take advantage of the holiday’s atmosphere and choose to confess to their crushes on that day. They’ll prepare a present for that special someone and deliver it to them with a proclamation of love.

Yes, there’s nothing quite like Valentine’s Day. It’s truly an enjoyable holiday for many people around the world. 

Well, for everyone except you, that is.

You are still sadly single and haven’t gone on a date in years. Now that you’re done with school and working a full-time job that often keeps you busy, your love life has become practically non-existent. 

There is, however, someone that you have developed a huge crush on. You met him a few months ago after you moved into your current neighborhood. Your new next door neighbor had come to assist you once he noticed that you were moving all of your belongings into your new house all by yourself.

Seeing a giant skeleton definitely caught you by surprise. While you were aware of monsters coming to the Surface, you had never personally interacted with one before, especially not a skeleton that was easily over seven feet. 

His cordial behavior, however, quickly won you over. He spent the whole day helping you move in and even helped to arrange things once everything was inside. The whole time he was with you, the skeleton was a perfect gentleman which you found extremely charming.

Considering your weakness for the gentleman type, you really weren't that surprised when you found yourself falling for the skeleton named Aster.

The two of you exchanged numbers after that first day and quickly became friends as you would often find yourself running into him whether it be when you were on your way to work or just running errands. After every encounter, you would always find yourself looking forward to the next chance that you’d get to see him. 

After spending so much time with him over the last several weeks, you’d think you would have mustered up the courage to confess your feelings by now. Unfortunately, despite your best efforts, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You were always too scared that he wouldn’t return your feelings, and you didn’t want to risk putting the two of you in such an awkward position. More than anything, you didn’t want to lose your friendship with Aster.

However, when the month of February began, you finally decided that enough was enough. You were tired of pining for the skeleton and inwardly suffering because of your cowardice. 

Rather than let this continue forever, you decided to confess your feelings on Valentine’s Day. You planned to invite him over and give him a gift of homemade chocolates. You wanted to keep things simple instead of doing something more elaborate since there was a chance of him rejecting you.

Unfortunately, your plans quickly crumbled once you found out from Aster that he would be gone for a few days for a conference related to his work. Of course, one of those days happened to be Valentine’s Day.

That’s why you are currently home alone on Valentine’s Day. If being all alone for the holiday wasn’t already bad enough, you also have to deal with the fact that it’s raining cats and dogs outside. 

It’s not like you particularly dislike the rain. No, you actually enjoy listening to the pitter patter of rain against your roof. It’s what potentially comes with the rain that you hate.

A loud clap of thunder booms as lightning brightly streaks across the dark sky. Whimpering, you curl up into a tighter ball and clench the comforter around you tightly in an attempt to block out the loud noise coming from the thunderstorm outside. 

While you have no problem with simple rainstorms, you have a serious case of astraphobia. As soon as the thunder and lightning appear, you’re always diving for cover which is why you’re currently hiding in the back of your bedroom closet. 

When the first crack of thunder resounded, you were in your bedroom watching your favorite shows in an attempt to cheer yourself up after your tiring day. As soon as you heard the sound, you were instantly out of your bed and heading for your closet with your comforter in hand. 

Within seconds, you had yourself wrapped up in a comforter cocoon at the back of your closet. This wasn’t your first time dealing with storms on your own, so you’ve become quite fast at ducking for cover.

To make matters worse, the storm knocked out your power, so everywhere is pitch black. The only source of light you have now is your phone which you miraculously remembered to bring with you into the closet. Normally, you'd try to play some loud music on your phone to block out the noise of the storm, but you have no idea where your earphones are right now much to your immense regret. 

Unfortunately, by the looks of things, there’s nothing else you can do at this point besides wait for the storm to pass. Good thing you’re not also afraid of the dark, or you’d really be screwed.

After an hour passes with no sign of the storm abating, the closet door abruptly opens which makes you yelp in fear.

“Y/N! Are you alright?”

Your head quickly snaps upwards at the sound of a familiar voice. As you take in the sight of the figure standing in the doorway, your eyes widen in surprise. “Aster?”

Because of the blackout, all you can really make out is his green eye-light and that particular area of his face because of how bright his eye-light is glowing. 

Of course, it’s not like you know anyone else that has an eye-light, so it has to be your friend. You turn on your phone’s flashlight and flip it so that the light is facing upwards. 

The light floods the once dark closet and allows you to get a clear view of the skeleton’s worried face. Once you realize it really is him and not just your mind playing a cruel joke on you, you grab your phone and quickly scramble toward your friend after pulling off the comforter. “Aster!”

As soon as you’re within arm’s reach, Aster extends his arms toward you and pulls you into a warm embrace. You lose your grip on your phone as you move your hands to latch onto the skeleton. It hits the carpet below with a dull thump which you ignore in favor of wrapping your arms around Aster. 

In normal circumstances, you’d be too shy to initiate such contact, but your fear of the storm has completely overridden such inhibitions. Without hesitation, you bury your face into Aster’s chest as you tightly cling to him. In response, your friend pulls you even closer with one hand gently cupping the back of your head while his other hand rests on the middle of your back. 

A sweet, fruity aroma invades your senses when you inhale, and you can’t help but relax at the familiar scent. Because he’s an avid tea drinker, you’ve noticed that he always smells like tea. If your memory serves you right, this aroma is from a brand of oolong tea that he likes. Unfortunately, you can’t recall the name of it at the moment. 

Just as you’re beginning to calm down thanks to the skeleton’s soothing presence, you hear a particularly loud clap of thunder which makes you whimper in fear. “A-Aster.”

Immediately, Aster curls his body further around you as if to block out the effects of the storm with his sheer mass. He pulls you flush against him and leans down to whisper into your ear. “It’s alright, Y/N. Try to put the storm out of your mind and focus on me instead. I may not have a heartbeat, but you should be able to hear the thrum of my magic in my chest. Can you hear it?”

Desperate to block out the thunder, you press your ear against his chest and try to listen for the sound that he’s describing. After a few seconds, a humming sound reaches your ear which instantly grabs your attention. 

The sound steadily increases in volume as you direct more of your focus on it. It’s so soothing like when a mother hums a lullaby for her child or when a cat happily purrs to show that it’s content. You feel your body start to relax, especially after Aster begins to tenderly rub your back in a calming motion. 

When you tilt your head slightly upwards a few minutes later, you see Aster looking down at you with a gentle expression which makes you flush. Your hands unconsciously clench the fabric of his green sweater as you avert your eyes in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry about this. Thank you for helping me, Aster. I really appreciate you going through all this trouble.”

A finger under your chin gently directs your gaze back up to his. That kind smile of his always makes your heart skip a beat each time you see it. “There is no need for you to apologize, Y/N. You’re not troubling me in the least. I am more than happy to help you in any way that I can. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me for leaving you on your own for so long. I wish I had checked the weather forecast for today. Then, I could have gotten here before the storm began.”

Looks like you weren’t the only one who didn’t check to see what the weather would be like today. Because of your phobia, you usually check every morning, especially during rainy seasons. However, your mind had been so preoccupied with Valentine’s Day and your lack of a date that you had forgotten to check this morning. That’s why the storm caught you so off guard this time.

Your brows furrow in confusion. “Wait a minute. I thought you were at your conference. It’s not supposed to end until tomorrow. It’s in the next town, right? How’d you know there was a thunderstorm over here?”

His chest vibrates under your touch as he chuckles. “A reasonable question. I can understand why my presence here would be confusing. You see, this town isn’t the only one being affected by the storm. As soon as it started raining over where I was staying, I checked the weather forecast and saw that our town would be getting the brunt of the storm. Since I knew about your phobia, I immediately teleported here to check on you because I was worried.”

Aster had found out about your phobia by accident. You don’t usually go around sharing such personal information, but an unexpected thunderstorm occurred while you were out shopping one day with Aster. No way could you have hidden your fear from someone as astute as your friend. 

As soon as he noticed your fear, Aster teleported the two of you to one of the nearby cities to continue your shopping there away from the bad weather. You ended up spending the whole day out with the skeleton, and by the time you got home, the storm had already passed. 

A dark blush covers your cheeks once you realize that he literally teleported across towns to reach you because he was worried about you. You try to hide your flustered expression by burying your face against his chest again. “Thank you, Aster. I’m really glad that you’re here. While I’ve gotten used to having to handle this on my own, having someone here with me really does make things better.”

His arms give you a warm squeeze as he holds you close. “I’m delighted that I can be of help to you, Y/N. I never want you to go through something like this on your own, so please feel free to call me if you ever need someone. I promise I will always come no matter what.”

Instead of the storm, now all you can hear is the sound of your heart pounding rapidly in your ears. Your face grows incredibly hot when you hear the tender tone of his voice. 

That’s when you remember what had you so down before this whole thunderstorm business even began. You had been upset because you couldn’t confess to Aster on Valentine’s Day. But, that’s not true anymore, right?

_He’s right here in my house. He teleported from out of town just to check on me. Surely, that means I have a chance. He wouldn’t do that for just anyone, right? I’ve always been reluctant to confess because he seems to treat me just as kindly as he does everyone else. I could never tell if he was interested in me or not. But, maybe this is a sign that I should try? Even though I couldn’t invite him over, I still made the chocolates so that I could give them to him later with the excuse of having made too many. Maybe I should give them to him now and see how he reacts._

After you take a deep breath to calm yourself, you pull back so that you can meet Aster’s gaze. “Aster, there’s something I need to get from the kitchen. Will you walk over there with me please? I’d feel less nervous about moving through the house with the storm still going on if you were with me.”

His expression softens as he warmly smiles at you. As expected, that look makes it feel like there are dozens of butterflies in your stomach. Damn, you really do have it bad for this skeleton. “Of course. Truthfully, I’d rather remain by your side just in case since it is awfully dark with the power out.”

After he releases you and you pull away from the embrace, Aster offers his arm to you like the gentleman he is. With a smile, you wrap your arm around his and rest your hand at the crook of his elbow. “Thank you, Aster.”

Before you move to leave, you reach down for your cell phone and use the flashlight to guide your path toward the kitchen. As the two of you walk through the hallway, you ask him about the conference, and he tells you about the interesting things he’s learned while he has been gone. 

While it’s true that you wanted to keep talking in order to block out the sounds of the storm, you also were sincerely interested in hearing about what he’s been up to the last few days. It feels like forever since you last saw him even though it’s only been two days. Jeez, you really do have it bad if you’re starting to miss him after such a short period of time.

Once you make it into the living room, you can see the kitchen door on the other side of the room. When you reach the couch, you come to a stop which obviously confuses the skeleton judging by his perplexed expression. 

You grin at him. “What I want to get is actually a surprise, so could you wait here on the couch? I promise I’ll be really quick.”

Aster smiles in amusement. “There’s no need to rush on my account. I’d rather you not risk hurting yourself in your haste. I will wait here for your return.”

After giving his arm a warm squeeze, you release your grip and quickly head for the kitchen. Once you’re there, you head for the refrigerator and open it to look for the chocolates you left inside. _It’s really good that he came by tonight. Since the fridge is currently off thanks to the power going out, there’s a chance the chocolates would’ve melted overnight. Then, all of my hard work would have been for nothing._

It doesn’t take you long to find the cutely wrapped goodie bag sitting on the top shelf of the fridge. Boy, are you glad that you wrapped the chocolates after you made them. 

You close the fridge door once the present is safely in hand. Right before you walk back into the living room, you pause at the doorway and swallow nervously. This is it. It’s now or never. If you can’t bring yourself to confess in such an ideal setting, then you never will. 

After taking a deep breath, you relax your posture and gather up all of your courage. Once you feel ready, you enter the living room and make a beeline for the couch where your friend is calmly sitting with his legs crossed and his hands clasped in his lap. You notice that he has turned on the flashlight of his cell phone and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch to bring some light into the room. 

As you move to sit beside him, you try to keep the present out of view. You want to be properly situated before you spring the surprise on him. 

A warm smile forms on Aster’s face at your arrival. “Ah, welcome back. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Considering how perceptive the skeleton is, he probably already knows the answer to that question. Aster is just too polite to point out his observations which you’re really grateful for at the moment. 

Once you’re comfortably sitting beside him, you set your phone down on the coffee beside his with the light facing up and then nod your head at him. “Yep. Sorry for making you wait.”

Aster waves his hand dismissively. “It was no problem. You weren’t gone for very long after all.”

Realizing that you can’t put this off any longer, you take another deep breath and then quickly pull the present out in front of you. You feel your face grow warm as you shyly smile at the surprised skeleton. “I made you some chocolates for Valentine’s Day. They’re not much, but I hope you’ll like them. This is kinda embarrassing to admit out-loud, but I put all of my feelings for you into them. I hope that you’ll accept them.”

While you’re relieved that you actually managed to say everything without messing up, you can’t help but feel extremely nervous as you await his response. What if he refuses, or worse? What if he accepts them out of pity because he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings? You don’t think your heart could handle that.

Your heart begins to pound rapidly inside your chest as you take in his softening expression and his incredibly tender smile. When he moves his hands toward yours, you expect him to grab his Valentine’s Day present. Instead, however, the skeleton cups his hands around yours, which are still holding the gift, and gives them a gentle squeeze.

When your eyes meets his, you find yourself completely captivated. His green eye-light is so bright right now; it’s like looking at an emerald but a hundred times more dazzling. You feel like you’re being completely enveloped by that warm gaze of his. Your face reddens a shade darker under his enchanting gaze. 

You almost forget to breathe because of the trance you fall into as you stare at him. When you finally avert your eyes in embarrassment, you notice that he’s now rubbing your hands with his thumbs. 

“It seems you have caught me unawares. If I had known that I would be receiving a Valentine’s Day gift from you today, I would have brought along my gift for you instead of leaving it at home. My original plan before I found out about this storm was to visit you after I returned from my trip and give you your present then. To receive such a lovely present and not have anything to give in return, I can’t even begin to describe how frustrated I feel right now.”

All you can do is stare wide-eyed as his words register in your mind. He got you a Valentine’s Day gift too? Then, does that mean he returns your feelings after all? 

Doing your best to fight off your darkening blush, you try to alleviate the skeleton’s worries. “Aster, it’s okay, really. It’s fine if you don’t have something to give to me right now. I’m honestly really happy just hearing that you’re willing to accept my gift. Besides, it’s not like you didn’t buy me a gift at all, right? These were unexpected circumstances, so I don’t blame you for being caught off guard.”

There’s a small frown on his face as he stares at you. Then, his expression suddenly brightens which makes you believe that he came up with an idea to solve his dilemma. “While I may not have a material gift for you right now, I hope that you will be willing to accept this token of my affections at this moment.”

Before you can question him, Aster gently lifts up one of your hands and kisses your knuckles. An embarrassed squeak escapes your lips as your face grows hotter. You’re surprised that you’re not emitting steam at this point.

When his mouth makes contact with your hand, you feel a shocking sensation that leaves your skin feeling all tingly. Was that because of his magic? You’ve never felt anything like that before. It reminds you of static electricity just without the pain. Rather, it leaves your skin feeling pleasantly warm. 

After a few seconds, the skeleton pulls away and gives you another of his dazzling smiles. “While I realize that someone as lovely as you deserves a much grander gift, I hope that you’ll accept this token in the meantime until I can provide you with a more worthy present.”

Because both of your hands are still being held in his, you have no way to hide your flustered face, so all you can do is look down in embarrassment which makes him chuckle. Thankfully, Aster doesn’t take advantage of the moment and try to tease you further. “May I try one of the chocolates now? After hearing that you made the chocolate yourself, I admit that I am quite eager to taste one.”

When he sees you shyly nod your head, the skeleton finally releases your hands and moves to open the cutely wrapped gift. Despite your earlier embarrassment, you can’t pull your eyes away from Aster as he takes out one of the small heart-shaped chocolates and eats it with one bite. 

Due to your eagerness, you find yourself unconsciously leaning forward as you watch his reaction. When his eye-light widens, you hold your breath. Is that a good sign or a bad one?

Aster stares at you with wonder. “You made mint chocolates?”

Nervous, you slowly release your breath as you nod your head. “I noticed how much you enjoyed mint flavored drinks and food, so I thought I’d make you some mint chocolates. Was that the right choice? Did you like it?”

He gently sets his present down on the coffee table before turning back to face you. The skeleton then cradles both of your hands in between his and gives you one of the most dazzling smiles that you’ve ever seen. “I loved it. Not only did you go out of your way to make something for me, you even incorporated my favorite flavor. To think you were paying such close attention to me. I am honestly beside myself with joy at the fact that you put so much thought into my present. I am truly grateful. This is the best gift that I have ever received. Thank you, Y/N.”

Just when you think it’s impossible for you to blush anymore than you already have, your damn cheeks decide to prove you wrong. You’re probably redder than a stoplight at this point. Still, you can’t help but feel super happy as you listen to the genuine gratitude and care in his voice. 

You tilt your head curiously when Aster releases a sigh. “The fact that your gift is so spectacular makes me feel even more regretful about my lack of a present. While I could go back home, I really do not wish to leave you now not even for a few minutes. I wish there was something else I could do for you after you’ve done so much for me.”

With a shake of your head, you open your mouth to tell him that it’s not necessary. You don’t need a gift. As long as you have him, you’ll be more than satisfied. Just having him here with you now is the best gift you could ever receive.

However, before you tell him this, an idea comes to mind that makes you pause. You feel your face grow warmer as you think of something that Aster could do right now that you’d gladly accept as a present. But, would he be willing to do it? The skeleton is the definition of a gentleman. He might not want to do it until the two of you have gone on a couple of dates first. Still, you can’t help but wonder.

After several minutes of mental debate, you finally decide to throw caution to the wind and try out your idea. “Hey, Aster? If you really want to give me a gift, there is something I’d like that you could do for me now.”

Aster tilts his head inquisitively. “And, what might that be?”

Mustering up all of your courage, you respond to his question. “It’s actually really similar to the gift you gave me a few minutes ago.”

You pull one of your hands away from his and shyly tap your lips with one of your fingers. “I’d just like to have it here this time instead of on my hand.”

A bright, green blush covers the skeleton’s cheekbones once he realizes what you’re asking for. While you have seen him blush in the past, this is the first time you’ve seen him look so flustered. Maybe you were asking for too much too soon after all.

Ducking your head, you try to take back your request. “I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have-”

Before you can continue, a finger softly presses against your lips which makes you halt mid-speech. Looking up, you see despite his still present blush that his expression looks incredibly fond as he watches you. 

Now that he has your attention, Aster pulls his finger away and moves that hand to gently cup your cheek. His face slowly approaches yours as he tenderly strokes your cheek with his thumb. “Usually, I prefer to go on a few dates before kissing someone since I consider this action to be incredibly intimate. However, as I think about our past interactions, I realize that I’ve already been on several dates with you albeit unofficially. Over these last few months, I came to know how wonderful a person you are, and I began to increasingly enjoy all of the moments I spent with you. Unfortunately, I’m not as bold as I’d like to be, so it took me this long to properly convey my feelings to you. And, for that, I sincerely apologize. Now that I know my feelings are requited, there’s honestly nothing more that I’d like to do than kiss you. May I?”

He asks for permission right as his mouth comes to hover a few inches above yours. Too nervous to speak, all you can do in response is close your eyes and nod your head. 

His free arm wraps around your waist and pulls you close as he captures your lips with a kiss. Like when he kissed your hand earlier, you feel a tingling sensation as his mouth moves against yours. This time, however, it feels even more charged. You can’t help but shiver as you lean further into his touch. 

The hand on your cheek moves to cup the back of your head, and his fingers thread into your hair, lightly scratching your scalp. In response, you bring your arms to wrap around his neck and let your nails gently scrape across the vertebrae there.

Aster surprises you when he softly moans into the kiss. You must have accidentally touched a sensitive spot on his neck. 

He starts to pull back, probably because of embarrassment, but you don’t let him. Instead, your mouth determinedly follows after his. 

Taking advantage of the opening he leaves due to his surprise, you slide your tongue into his mouth. You do this slowly so that Aster has a chance to refuse. While you want to continue kissing him, you don’t want to force him to do anything that he’s not comfortable with.

When he stops trying to pull away and instead tightens his grip on you, you take that as a sign to proceed. As you let your tongue explore the cavern of his mouth, you can’t help but smile into the kiss when you taste the mint chocolate that you made for him. While you had taste-tested the chocolate earlier today, you don’t think it tasted nearly as good as it does now. There’s also a slightly fruity taste which must be from the oolong tea that he drank some time today. While you would have never thought to combine such flavors, you can’t help but enjoy this new taste as you continue to kiss him.

You quickly discover that the skeleton has a few sweet spots inside his mouth which you take great delight in. A shiver of pleasure runs down your spine at the sound of the deep moans he makes when you run your tongue over certain areas.

Something then brushes against your tongue which makes you almost jump in surprise. Before you can react, a long appendage that must be his tongue entwines with yours. You soon find yourself moaning with pleasure from his gentle ministrations. Unsurprisingly, your tongue starts to feel tingly after making contact with his. 

Unfortunately, your fun has to come to an end since your lungs are starting to burn from lack of air. With extreme reluctance, you pull away from Aster to end the kiss.

Your breath comes out in heavy pants as you look up at the skeleton with hooded eyes. Dimly, you realize that you’re now sitting in his lap. When did that happen?

Aster’s left eye is half-mast, matching his permanently hooded right eye socket, yet you can still easily make out the piercing brightness of his eye-light. He’s also breathing quite heavily despite not actually needing to breathe due to his lack of lungs. There’s a dark green flush across his cheekbones which you find really striking in the darkness of the room. Just when you thought the skeleton couldn’t get any more handsome, he has to go and make a face like that. It’s really unfair how charming Aster is. 

While one of his arms remains wrapped around your waist, his other hand moves to cup your cheek and gently stroke your skin. You can’t help but sigh happily as you lean into his touch.

Chuckling, Aster leans down to kiss the top of your head which makes you blush. Your cheeks redden further when he aims his trademark smile your way. “Honestly, it felt like that kiss was more of a gift for me than it was for you. Are you sure that it was a sufficient present?”

A bright grin forms on your face as you nod happily. “It’s the best gift I could ever ask for. Thank you, Aster.”

Your face grows hotter when the skeleton brings his face closer to yours. There’s a mischievous glint in his eye-light which surprises you since you’ve never seen that kind of expression on the gentleman before now. “Are you sure? I feel like I could make some vast improvements on that gift. After all, since this is your present, I want you to be one feeling the most pleasure. Are you sure I shouldn’t try again?”

His charming smile leaves you momentarily breathless. Your heart is pounding so hard you’re worried that it’ll pop right out of your chest at any moment. 

Aster shivers when you unconsciously scratch the vertebrae of his neck with one of your hands. This knocks you out of your trance. 

With warm grin, you kiss his cheek, which turns a bright green in response, and move to affectionately nuzzle his neck. “I would never turn down the chance to get kissed by you, Aster. Talk about a great present. This is turning out to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

He chuckles at your remark and gives you a warm squeeze as he holds you close. “Yes, I must agree. This is by far my favorite one.”

After you pull away from his neck, Aster brings his face closer to yours and soon captures your mouth again with his. The skeleton wastes no time by bringing out his tongue to gently stroke your now tingling lips. When they part, he slides his tongue inside your mouth and begins to caress every area his tongue comes across.

As promised, Aster makes sure that you’re the one that’s sent reeling by the kiss. Somehow, he manages to find all of your sweet spots in no time and proceeds to tenderly stroke each and every one of them leaving you a trembling mess.

With each moan he elicits from you, his fervor increases as he kisses you. As expected of a gentleman, Aster even puts the other person first when kissing them. 

Wanting to return the favor, you bring your tongue to wrap around his and gently caress it, doing your best to pour all of your feelings into the kiss as you cling to him. Your efforts are rewarded when he moans into the kiss and pulls you impossibly closer. 

Like last time, when the kiss ends, the two of you are left panting heavily as you both try to control your breathing. Seconds after your gazes meet, matching pleased smiles form on both of your faces.

As soon as you both catch your breath, you waste no time in kissing him again, and he immediately reciprocates. The two of you are quickly discovering just how addicting kissing each other can be. Well, everyone has their vices.

You and Aster find yourselves so engrossed with each other that you both completely forget about the storm outside. When it finally comes to a stop, you don’t even notice because you’re too busy enjoying your first Valentine’s Day with your new boyfriend.

After having such a great Valentine’s Day, you now understand why so many people enjoy this day. Valentine’s Day truly is a wonderful holiday, one that you’ll definitely be looking forward to every year from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy that Aster received so many votes. I absolutely adore G Pap so I was super excited to write about him XD Sadly, there's not a lot of info on him, so this is basically my interpretation of him that I've put together after reading the few fanfics that have him. I hope you liked my characterization of him ^^
> 
> In my fics, when I write the Gaster Bros, they won't be related since I never could really figure out how that would work with only one Gaster per world. As a result, if I ever write the two together, they won't be related, but they'll treat each other as brothers because they grow close after spending time with each other. So, I see these two as more of a found family which I'm a big sucker for XD
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I hope you like my present! ^-^


End file.
